Blessed With a Curse
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: The Goddesses were supposed to protect him. Not steal away his love, and force him with a Princess who was stuck in the past.


"I hate you." The words were spit from his lips. He stared at his muddy boots, trying to swallow the bile in his throat.

"I know." She murmured. His fists clenched, nails digging into them. Drops of blood hit the stone beneath his feet.

"Why must we be forced to do everything? What happened to having a choice?" He never speaks, but the words flow from his mouth, a dam broken after years of use.

She sat down on her bed, the sheets cold and scratchy. "The Goddesses-" She began, only to be cut off as his foot slammed on the floor. The sound echoed around the room.

"The Goddesses are cruel."

She barely blinked. "I know that. However, the Goddesses set up our fates to be like this. Your inner beast is making you rash in this life."

He grabbed his hair, trying to find something worth holding onto.

"I don't love you. I can't love you. I won't love you." He muttered, pacing. His soul in turmoil, she could only watch him destroy himself.

"You don't have to. Just because I have feelings for you does not mean you have to return them.

Suddenly, he whipped around, his hand latching onto her pale neck. He started to squeeze, his anger growing.

"Do not talk to me as if I am a stupid boy, _Princess _Zelda. I am a man."

She gasped for air, and he released her. Her body betrayed nothing, but her eyes were full of a fear so pure that not even Ganondorf himself could inflict it.

"I was not. You must understand though. I do feel strongly towards you. Not love, but something close. Perhaps you are more of a brother to me. You can love me as a sister, can you not?"

"I can not sleep with my damned sister, Zelda!" He yelled. She flinched, visibly, and he grinned. "You can't either. You are sickened by what I have become after Ganon died, and Midna left. You could never lie next to me and not feel nauseous."

She felt gross already, a sickly green color rising to her cheeks. She forced down the acid burning in her lungs.

"You are right, Link. You do sicken me to no end. My kingdom must come first though. What I want isn't important."

He laughed, a deep, cruel sound that hurt her ears. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he could not wipe them away fast enough.

"How pathetic, Zelda!" He cried, after calming down a bit. "Your kingdom is prosperous. Your people are happy. _My kingdom must come first. _Ha! You have put this damned place first your entire life. A break for you is deserved. Yet you continue to pretend that it ties you down. Is it that you despise freedom?"

She shook her head, braids swinging lightly. "No, you are very wrong. It is a fact that Princesses are considered damsels in distress, locked up in their high tower. As a woman, I'll never have the freedom you have."

"Midna has freedom!" he shouted. He regretted his words instantly, after a sharp stab of pain was shot directly into his heart. He had forgotten how much her memory hurt him.

"Midna was never free. Her spirit was trapped underneath burdens of her people and family. Just because she traveled the land and acted like nothing was wrong doesn't mean that is the truth."

"We are living a lie, aren't we?" He asked quietly, letting his rage burn in the back of his mind. His beast sulked away.

She sighed, running her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing the wrinkles. "Perhaps, but it is for the best."

"The best." He whispered. "Why?" His voice, impossibly soft.

"We are pawns, Link. Our emotions and thoughts do not matter at the end of the day. The Goddesses have forsaken us, lifetime after lifetime, to endure torture, pain, and death."

"I thought they were supposed to protect us."

"They do. On our quests. But a price must be paid, always. We are that price." He knew she was right.

"Did you ever love anyone?" He asked, quietly. It was an unexpected question, but she answered nonetheless.

"Yes. Do you remember the story of you slept for seven years, your quest of time?" He nodded. "Do you happen to remember the older Sheikah who protected me?"

"Impa." he said, and she nodded, a small smile gracing her pale lips. He watched her eyes glaze over.

"I had time with her, sleeping in her arms. I loved her, her smile, her laugh, her strength, her fears. I still do. But we were not fated to be. She was older, another race, and my Guardian since birth. She watched as I cried after our wedding that life. Kissed me once, and left. I never saw her again after."

He felt tears well up I his eyes. "I loved Midna the same. She was exotic, wise, sarcastic, and loving. Then she broke hat damned mirror, and left me-" He could not continue, biting his lip. His heart hurt.

"I know. We must move forward though." She stood, grabbing his hand in hers. He did not enjoy the warmth. It disgusted both of them. He apologized, and she accepted without question.

They reached the main hall, where many people were waiting to congratulate them on their engagement.

"We are so happy for you!"

"The perfect couple!"

"Oh, the wedding will be beautiful, I know it!"

"Planning on children soon?"

"Oh, what a happy ending!"

They shared a glance at the outbursts. They smiled, like lovers would, seeing another face in front of them then what was actually there.

She latched onto his arm as he escorted them out. A final voice called to them as they traveled down the hall.

"May you be blessed for eternity!" They looked away from each other.

_"If they knew-" _She thought to herself, _"-They'd think we were cursed."_ He finished with his own thought.


End file.
